The objectives of the work proposed in this application are to provide a rational basis for the veterinary medical care of a valuable research animal population; to investigate the relationships between certain clinical and necropsy findings in laboratory animals; to search for animal diseases that would be useful as models in the study of human disease; and to provide a resource for postdoctoral training of veterinarians in laboratory animal medicine.